


the crown hangs heavy

by jacyevans



Category: The White Princess (TV), The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Kings & Queens, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacyevans/pseuds/jacyevans
Summary: Men fight battles. Women wage war.A mix for two queens - Elizabeth Woodville and Elizabeth of York.





	the crown hangs heavy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been putting this mix together for a while now, and I finally finished the cover art. I wanted to have a mix that goes in chronological order, from the beginning of The White Queen to the end of The White Princess.
> 
> The first seven songs - the songs in the first column - are for Elizabeth. They're harder, faster, angrier, darker. The songs have a more ethereal feel to them. The second half, for Lizzie, is a bit slower and a lot more bittersweet. A lot of her songs have biblical imagery (Lilith, Eve tempting Adam, the Garden of Eden). The original, full title of this mix was "the crown hangs heavy on either side" and I wanted the cover art to reflect that - that in the end, these two women - these two queens - would sacrifice whatever it takes to keep their family safe. As different as Lizzie is from her mother, in the end, they're one and the same.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, as much as I did putting it together. If you did, please let me know. You should also come hang out with me on [tumblr.](http://jacyevans.tumblr.com)

  


[listen on 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/jacyevans/the-crown-hangs-heavy) | [listen on spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/jacyevans/playlist/1Or9TbLK0o2MrTSwD2O8ta)  
  
---  
| 

**Castle** \- Halsey  
And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying  
I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut  
_"You're making it sound more like a battle than a marriage."_

| 

**Devil's Backbone** \- The Civil Wars  
Oh lord, oh lord, I'm begging you please  
Don't take that sinner from me  
_"So whatever happens in this battle, I will be queen. And this is the very last time that you will ever sit in my presence."_  
  
| 

**Woman King** \- Iron  & Wine  
Someday we may see a woman king, sword in hand  
Swing at some evil and bleed  
_"Now that we all are friends, I believe you do know the proper custom when presented to the Queen of England is to curtsy."_

| 

**Adam and Eve** \- Ani Difranco  
Tonight you stooped to my level  
I am your mangy little whore  
_"That filly loved her stolen freedom more than you can know. She spent herself so fully on that gallop that its memory would sustain her till she died."_  
  
| 

**I Will Never Die** \- Delta Rae  
Old heat of a raging fire  
Come and light my eyes  
_"You will go whenever I command it. And all of you will dance to whatever tune I sing."_

| 

**Blinding** \- Florence + The Machine  
No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden  
No more dreaming of a girl, so in love so in love  
_"Humble and penitent be damned. Hidden and patient - that shall be my motto."_  
  
| 

**Game of Survival** \- Ruelle  
Who's in the shadows? Who's ready to play?  
Are we the hunters? Or are we the prey?  
_"I know you do not like me, and that you plot against the king. And while he may forgive you, I promise that I never will."_

| 

**Evening On The Ground (Lilith's Song)** \- Iron  & Wine  
You will never make me learn to lay beneath the mountain  
Cause I'll only lie down by the waterside at night  
_"Unless you plan to hold me down, I shall do it anyway."_  
  
| 

**Seven Devils** \- Florence + The Machine  
Holy water cannot help you now  
See I've come to burn your kingdom down  
_"Do not doubt my courage. I am match for any man."_

| 

**Numbers** \- Daughter  
I feel numb  
I feel numb in this kingdom  
_"What have they done to us? We are their creatures."_  
  
| 

**Narcissistic Cannibal** \- Earlyrise  
I just wanna break this crown  
But it's hard when I'm so run down  
_"I cannot choose my allies. And to save my son, I would plot with the devil himself."_

| 

**Smokestacks** \- Layla  
I got a night-time shudder and a lion within  
I got a brain-tricked hunger and you're pulling me in  
"I never thought we could have this - but we do."   
  
| 

**This Isn't Control** \- MS MR  
What was the spell it feels like a curse  
Wonder if you could lead first  
_"You will be Queen of England, as I once was."_

| 

**Wicked Game** \- Lydia Ainsworth  
World is on fire and no one can save me but you  
Strange what desire would make foolish people do  
_"You are too close. Step back."_


End file.
